Just One More
by Jettt
Summary: Sirius Black is the most desirable boy at Hogwarts, what happens when there is one girl who doesn't like him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story, about Sirius and an OC, so please review and tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Hate it with a passion? Tell me!

Jettt xx

Chapter 1

_(Katy's POV)_

Katy was unimpressed.

Not only did she have double potions next, but another problem was getting under her skin- and that problem was called Sirius Black.

Yes, she could admit that he as good looking, but didn't he know it! Today he was snogging a brunette girl with a school skirt that looked more like a belt. Why did lads always go for sluts? Katy didn't know – and wasn't willing to delve inside the mind of a young man – she might come out scarred.

Sighing, she left the breakfast table, rummaging around in her bag for her homework that she had blown off the previous night. As her hand closed around the crumpled paper, her body ran into something solid.

'Shouldn't we be looking where we're going, Katy? Said a familiar voice. Sirius Black.

'Oh you know I would if I could, Sirius, but my eyes weren't working after seeing your PDA over there', Katy responded smoothly, then smiled and walked past a stunned Sirius.

_(Sirius' POV)_

Sirius returned to his friends, James, Remus and Peter. Remus had his nose in a book, Peter was looking nervously at a bunch of Ravenclaw girls, and James was staring at Lily Evans.

'Usually they're speechless', Sirius said.

'What?' Said James, although it was clear he wasn't focusing on Sirius at all, rather the auburn head at the other end of the long table.

'Girls – when I talk to them- they usually a giggle, or run away, even cry, but never…'

James, tearing his eyes off of Lily for a second, looked at Sirius confusedly.

'I believe Sirius just found a girl that isn't madly in love with him', Remus said, not taking his eyes from his book.

'No…..giggling…..', Sirius muttered.

James let out a laugh. 'Finally a girl who isn't head over heels for you Padfoot, what in the name of Merlin are you going to do'.

'He won't be able to live with it, that's for sure', Remus said, and they looked to see Sirius already halfway toward the door of the Great Hall.

He found her in the Library.

She had a quill in her hand, and was scratching her temple with it. Sirius, ever the subtle man, walked up to the girl, and leaned on the table, next to where she was working.

'Why don't you like me?'

Katy didn't even look up. 'Excuse me?'

'Why don't you like me? Every other girl in this flaming school does, so why not you?'

'You're not my type'.

'Come on, I'm everybody's type'.

'Yeah, well not mine.' Katy shut her book, stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. Sirius decided on a new tactic.

'I could be your type, Katy', he whispered in her ear, and brushed her hair softly with his fingers. Girls couldn't resist this, none of them.

She brought her mouth close to his ear to reply, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting a declaration of love.

'Not. Bloody. Likely.' She said loudly, making him wince. He watched her as she left, noticing the way she brushed her hand through her hair. Suddenly, because he couldn't have her, she was desirable.

James caught up to him a few minutes later. He was still standing, frozen in place.

'I take it that that didn't go well?' James asked, shocking Sirius, who hadn't even realized his best mate was there.

'You wait, Prongs, she'll be mine'.

'I don't think so, Pads'.

'Oh yeah, wanna bet on it?'

'You're on Sirius, what are we betting?'

'The honour of winning'.

James smirked. 'That's only because you still owe me money from the last bet'.

'Damn straight', Sirius grinned and then took James hand.

'For the honour of winning'. James said.

Sirius shook James' hand hard._For__the__honour__of__winning__Katy_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Chapter 2 is up! Thanks **jameXlily****forever** for the review, and to all others that added my story to their fav's! If you have any questions, pm me!

Jettt xx

Chapter 2

_(__Katy__'__s__POV)_

Katy was fuming.

Everyone was his type? How conceited could you get? She sighed and called the password to the fat lady. There was no one else in the common room, except for a small, nervous boy called Peter, a friend of Sirius'.

'Hi, Peter', Katy said to be polite.

Peter's eyes widened and he hid further behind his book. Katy smiled. It was nice to see that some boys could be bashful and shy - unlike a certain boy she knew.

After a while of studying, Katy could feel her eyelids beginning to drop. She gathered her things, and walked to the girls' dormitories. She rubbed her eyes, blindly slamming the door behind her, and fell onto her bed.

'Shit!' She yelled, and shot off her bed.

'Geez, Katy, couldn't sit like a civilized girl?' Sirius rubbed his legs, the ones that she'd just fell onto.

'Well, excuse me for – wait – how did you get in here anyway?' Katy glared at him.

'I have my ways', Sirius replied, smiling the infuriating, arrogant grin that made most girls melt.

'You know, most girls would be delighted to have me in their dorm _alone__…_' As Sirius said the word 'alone', he lent up against the door, her only means of escape.

'Look, Black, not that I'm not thrilled that you've taken the time to be here –'

'Really?'

'No! I was being facetious.' Katy rolled her eyes, seeing that Sirius didn't even understand the word facetious.

'Sarcasm, Black. I was using sarcasm.'

'Oh', Sirius looked somewhat disappointed as he stood up and opened the door, and looked at Katy, obviously looking for her to call him back into the dorm.

Instead she waved her hand at him. 'Well, are you going or not?'

'You know that you can't resist me, Katy', Sirius grinned as she walked toward him.

'Oh yeah, Sirius, I want you so much'. And as she said this, she slammed the door in his face.

But Katy couldn't explain why she was suddenly smiling, unable to get Sirius' lopsided grin out of her head.

_(Sirius' POV)_

'So, have I won the honour of winning yet?' James asked, slapping his friend on the back as Sirius walked dejectedly back into the common room.

Sirius' eyes lit up with competitive spirit. 'Now, now James, you never put a time limit on this'. Sirius saw James frown as he realized that Sirius was right.

Sirius grinned and then threw himself back onto one of the couches near the fire.

'Maybe I'll just wait until next year, or the year after', He said, examining his nails.

'I don't think so.' James was still looking confused; it was Remus that had spoken.

Sirius turned to him. 'What?'

'I don't think you can wait. You have too much pride, you'll get this girl - your life depends on it – well your social life anyway.' Remus hadn't looked up once, but had talked while skimming the pages of his book of charms.

'Yeah, imagine the great Sirius Black, unable to woo one girl, how embarrassing for you', James sid triumphantly.

Sirius smiled. 'I have every intention of getting this girl.' _It__might__just__take__longer__than__I__expected_, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guysssss!

Thank you my three reviewers: **siriusxo**, **Clarissa****Jackson** and **Spammy93**. That is all….

Jettt xx

P.S. Hope you enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 3

_(Sirius' POV)_

**Christmas Ball**

**All students are cordially invited to the**

**Christmas Ball, to be held on December **

**the 23rd, beginning promptly at seven o'clock.**

**Further instructions will be given by the Head of **

**Houses**

'Shit'. Remus looked put out when he saw the hundreds of posters concerning the upcoming ball littering the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Aw, come on Remus, lighten up a little, someone will go with you, you're good looking enough- I'd give you a seven at least', Sirius joked.

James already had a dreamy look on his face. 'This is my perfect chance! Sweep her off her feet at the ball!'

'You can be her knight in shining armor, James, we just need some tin foil and you're all set'.

'Whatever, Pads, I expect you'll be asking Katy-dear?'

'Of course'.

James snorted.

'What?' Sirius pouted.

'She won't go with you if you're the last person on the earth, and I mean muggles included.

'Well, I'll just have to be smart about it then', Sirius grinned, a plan already coming to his mind.

'No offence, Sirius, but I think you being smart is kind of impossible,' Remus said in all seriousness

'Not 'kind of', Moody, just 'impossible,' James grinned.

'You just wait', Sirius smiled.

(Katy's POV)

About thirty girls had already asked her who she was going with to the ball. About fifty girls had already told her all about their dresses. About one hundred girls had already asked Sirius Black to the ball. And just one particular girl was wondering why she felt so jealous about this.

She didn't have to wonder for long though, a plate slid in next to hers at the breakfast table.

'Hey Katy'. Sirius Black's lopsided smile made an appearance.

'Hey Sirius', Katy said reluctantly, pushing her eggs around her plate. Now she was wondering about how a boy's arms could look so nice, long and tanned, but muscular too – SHUT UP, she told herself, and forced herself to look away from Sirius's arms- his really, really nice arms.

'So – have you heard about the ball coming up?' Sirius asked, looking slightly smug.

'No, Black, can't say I have', Katy replied, smiling pertly, then standing and walking from the table.

Sirius pushed his breakfast aside and followed Katy from the Great Hall.

_(Sirius' POV)_

Katy was heading for her next class – astronomy.

He caught up to her in a matter of steps and slung an arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen, but she didn't flinch.

'Well, maybe when you hear about this ball – we can talk about it', he whispered in her ear, and took his arm from around her.

Before he could walk away, Katy wrung her hand into the bottom of his schools shirt, grazing his navel softly with her knuckles. She pulled him toward her. Sirius could feel his heart beating where her hand lay.

'Yeah, maybe', she whispered back, and let go of him, walking a few paces.

Just before he punched the air triumphantly, she turned.

'Maybe you could set me up with one of your friends?' She asked and smiled wickedly in his direction before turning into her classroom.

Sirius smiled. He always liked a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey people!

Lots of reviews, so this'll be a good chapter, I hope….well anyway, thank you sooooo much for your reviews: **Spot****' ****Goil**, **Spammy93**(thanks for reviewing again!), **Dark****Fire****Pixie**, **Night****Hawk** and **Merry****Wanderer****of****the****Night**, and to all those that favourited or alerted! Okay, on with the chapter….

Jettt xx.

Chapter 4

_(Sirius' POV)_

The morning of the 23rd rolled around quickly, no one seemed to realize that the Christmas Ball was that night. Sirius, James and Remus spent the afternoon outside, watching a storm brewing at the edges of the sky.

'Did you ask Lily?' Sirius asked James, who was lobbing stones out on the lake, trying to hit the giant squid.

'Yeah', James replied, his shoulders sagging.

'She's going with Snivellus', he finished, throwing another stone, though this one hit a tree, and rebounded and nearly hit Remus in the face.

'Watch it James', Remus snarled, clutching his book even more closely to his spindly chest.

James wiped a hand through his tousled hair, and looked pleadingly at Sirius. 'Oh sex god of Hogwarts, I beg your advice', he said.

Sirius chuckled. 'Listen, it's all about the jealousy, if you know that, then you're golden. Katy knows that, and that's why she's so good at the game.'

'Or she just doesn't like you.' Remus suggested, raising his eyebrows at Sirius, who laughed.

'As if Moony'

_(Katy's POV)_

A dress.

That is the clothing that the girls have to wear. Katy snorted and dragged the brush through her tangled hair. Her friends had already left, complaining that she was taking too long and it's only a bride that's allowed to be late. As if she even cared.

_Sirius__Black__will__be__there,_her mind kept repeating. So she told her mind to shut up and pulled her dress over her head. She let it fall over her body and looked at herself in the mirror, apart from the grimace she was pulling, she looked…okay, nothing special.

'Katy? Are you nearly ready?' That was her date. Oh well, she'd have to get this Ball over with sooner or later.

Katy quickly untangled the brush and let her hair fall loosely to her shoulders, there would be no time to put it up like she did every other day (without fail).

She inspected herself in the mirror once more, then sighed, and left the girls' dorms.

(Sirius' POV)

'This is as boring as…as….well, the most boring thing you can think of', Remus grumbled, constantly adjusting his dress robes.

James did not reply, his eyes were on Lily – and Snape, envy coloured his gaze bright green.

Sirius nodded half-heartedly, he thought she would at least turn up.

Peter was looking nervously at his friends. 'Oh look!' He squeaked', 'there's Frank Longbottom and… and, who is that?'

'Holy. Freaking. Shit', Sirius raised his head at James' words, the only time he described something was when he saw Evans, or a particularly spectacular Quidditch move.

But it wasn't Evans, and even in the great hall, it was rather crowded for Quidditch.

It was Katy.

She had a white dress on, it had straps, hugged her figure until the middle of her abdomen, showing her athletic build, then flowed out into a full skirt that ended a little above her knees. Her blonde-brown wavy hair sat just under her shoulders, and framed her face, making her look older, untouchable. No, she wasn't the skinniest girl in the room, but she had a toned stomach and legs, and curves that made Sirius have some trouble controlling the thoughts that ran through his head at that point.

The only recognizable part of her was her smile, slightly shy, but full at the same time.

Just then Katy caught his eye, and smiled cockily, and walked straight past him on Frank's arm.

'Damn', Sirius muttered. 'You know', he said louder, I think I might KILL Longbottom when I see him again'.

He had to do something. There was no way he'd last the rest of the night knowing Katy was here, looking like that, with another guy.

(Katy's POV)

Katy could see Sirius coming. He had no dignity, did he? As soon as she looked remotely more attractive, he was on her like bees on honey.

'Um..urr…eh', Sirius tapped on her shoulder, and by the sound of it, was having a stroke as he did so.

'Yes, Sirius?'

'You look…look good'.

'Thanks'. Katy said, and turned back around, purposely doing a twirl for Sirius.

When she finished spinning, his confident grin was back in place. 'I have something to show you'.

He grasped her hand lightly in his, and led her away from her friends and date, and into a deserted corridor, save for one girl tottering drunkenly toward the stairs.

'Look, Katy… ', he ran a hand through his dark hair, making Katy's stomach churn. Katy bit her lip and tried to put an impatient look on her face.

'Sirius, I have to be back soon….' Sirius gently cupped her face between his palms. Katy could feel her heartbeat pick up the pace.

'I just wanted to say, Frank Longbottom's a lucky bastard', he whispered, his face so close to Katy's that she could feel his hot breath. He leaned in closer for a second, then pulled away, leaving her with week knees and lungs that hardly seemed to fill.

Then Katy straightened. He had almost got her, it was obvious he was only playing her, wasn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

Sorry for not updating for absolutely ages, but I had heaps going on with family and had no time for this story, but I will try and update at least once every two weeks from now on.

Jettt xx

Chapter 5

(Katy's POV)

She was disgusted with herself. How could she have let Sirius Black get into her head like this? Katy sighed, and poured herself another cup of punch. Frank was off somewhere with some girl, and Sirius was being swarmed by what seemed like the whole 6th year. He looked good, in black pants and a black shirt rolled up to his elbows. His hair was flopping down in front of his face, and the grin he wore on his face was one that made Katy's stomach fill with butterflies.

She looked around, only to find James Potter making his way through the masses of students toward her.

'Hey Katy', James said, picking up a cup of punch for himself

'Hey James'.

'So, you – you look really nice tonight'.

'Thanks, you look nice too.'

There was an awkward silence, both of them unsure of what to say to each other, Katy because she had never held a conversation with James outside of class and James because Sirius hadn't shut up about the girl in front of him for a week.

'So, James, why aren't you out there with Lily?'

'What? Um….you know, she's not my type'. James tried to cover up his shock

'Don't act dumb James, I know you like her, hell, practically the whole year knows you like her.'

James chuckled. 'Am I that obvious?'

'Yeah, just a bit'.

James took a long swig of his punch and looked at Katy calculatingly.

'So, can I ask you a favour'? He asked

'Um, yeah James, what's up?'

'So me and Sirius have this bet that…' James seemed hesitant to go on

'That what?' Katy asked, now she was interested in their conversation

'That he can… win you over…'

'You mean that he can hook up with me?'

'Um, yeah, if that's how you want to put it. I was just wondering if, you know, you could….resist? I mean, I really want to win this bet and…'

'Yeah James. I get what you mean, and it's not problem.

'Thanks Katy!' Said James as he walked away

So she didn't mean anything to him after all, it was just a bet. Just a stupid bet. Just one more girl, one more girl that was stupid enough to fall for Sirius' charms. Just one more. That's all she was to him.


End file.
